Mix of Fates
by ActReact
Summary: Rhyndir Vorgor is a newly inducted Padawan in the Jedi Order. While studying under the tutelage of the Lethan Master Felskka is challenging enough, he must overcome new obstacles as a conflict with the Empire is spurred in the Sebbadon System.


**Mix of Fates**

 **Ch. 1: Basics**

"Again!" Felskka barked at her apprentice.

"Yes, master" Rhyndir habitually replied to his teacher.

 _Why?_ Rhyndir thought simultaneously, _I've completed this technique perfectly the past five times at least. Doesn't she recognize that?_

Rhyndir began to go through the motions of the technique again, executing a series of flips while arcing his green double-bladed lightsaber. This particular technique had him jumping over one of the blades several times, a dangerous aspect of wielding the double-blade.

Rhyndir recalled the start of Jedi training at the academy on his home world of Dorin and his disappointment to learn that the double-bladed lightsabers were not offered in the beginning as they represent as much of a threat to the wielder as to his opponent. Each padawan is instead presented with one single-bladed lightsaber, traditionally blue in color. As the padawan progresses he may choose to branch into different wielding techniques, such as dual wielding or the double-bladed. At this time the padawan is tested with the ability to make his own lightsaber, with the choice of color.

Rhyndir clearly remembers the day when the master at his academy offered him to change his wielding style when he noticed Rhyndir was ready. He did not hesitate to choose the double-bladed. The style appealed to him not only because of its rarity in the Order but also its ferocity toward any opponent if wielded correctly. Rhyndir had no doubt in himself that he could master it, and he was sent to Coruscant to learn under Master Felskka. Even though memories of home seemed distant, he was still only a little over one hundred days into his training.

While completing his performance, Rhyndir sensed a powerful presence enter the room. Naturally he continued lest he be in danger of endlessly repeating the procedure as punishment for lack of focus. When he finished he glanced over to his master and saw her speaking with Grand Master Satele Shan. Felskka noticed that he was done and said one last word to Shan. The Grand Master quickly replied and left the room.

"Come join me, Rhyndir" Felskka said as she sat down in her chair. Rhyndir was never swayed in his opinion of how naturally imposing she looked. Felskka was a Lethan, a Twi'lek with red skin: the rarest of all the various Twi'lek skin colors. With the intimidating skin came an even more intimidating personality. Rhyndir was always challenged in training, and Felskka never fully satisfied with his efforts.

Rhyndir took long strides to stand before his master.

"I can sense the impatience in you, Rhyndir", she said, "Do you not want to properly learn these techniques?"

"I do, master." Rhyndir replied.

"Then why do you insist on rushing through them? If I let you haste through the basics, what is stopping you from hurting yourself in the more advanced techniques? You need to become more familiar with your weapon before you can move on." Felskka pulled her left ornamented lekku in front of her shoulder as she sat back and crossed her legs. "You chose the dual-bladed, but what you must realize is that you must have patience when learning with this particular saber."

"Yes, master. I'm sorry." Rhyndir's frustration melted away into ashamedness. Felskka had a way of always turning his emotions around once they were going too strongly in one direction, usually back on himself. She was the best dual-bladed teacher the Order had to offer, being a wielder herself, and was a Council member as well. This wasn't the first time Rhyndir took the privilege of being her student for granted. Rhyndir mentally reaccepted the challenge of the tedious training.

"Now, I have unfortunate news to give you." Felskka said moving on, "As you know Grand Master Shan just came by to talk with me."

Rhyndir recalled the formidable figure of Shan standing in the training room. He had heard stories of her in battle and seen her give speeches in the Temple auditorium, but just then was the closest he had ever been to the Grand Master.

"She came to inform me of an important mission in the Sebaddon system and to tell me that I am needed to help command a Republic fleet with her to complete this task."

Felskka stood and walked passed Rhyndir and crossed her arms looking out the window that overlooked a large part of the Senate District outside of the Jedi Temple.

"In my absence you are to be reassigned to a different master. One that currently has an apprentice who is a promising Kel Dor like yourself."

Felskka turned to face Rhyndir again and he already had a pit in his stomach for what she would say next.

"You'll be learning next to your brother, Torne."

 _Kill me now_.


End file.
